


Hold Me, Touch Me

by Duke_Of_Ear



Series: Role Plays [5]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Ziggy Stardust - Fandom
Genre: AU, Aliens, Dream On, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Smut, demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_Of_Ear/pseuds/Duke_Of_Ear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A role play with Sir Roland and Ziggy Stardust. Back and forth posts, I have written for Ziggy but someone else has written Roland's parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ziggy stretched and got up off the bed, padding over to his vanity and making sure his beauty sleep had been successful. He smiled and wandered downstairs to see his friend, who had rescued him from certain death. He found Sir Roland, reading the newspaper and Ziggy walked around to stand before him. "How do I look?" he wondered with a bright smile, wearing his favourite new outfit.

 

*

 

Reading reviews was always a bitter sweet moment for Roland, the raves for his films were just exactly what he wanted to see but the added remarks about his personality honestly did not need to be there. 

He sighed irritably, slowly lowering the newspaper and letting his gaze trail over the strange man he had found one afternoon while being driven home. Normally, Roland would not have given him a second glance but he sensed something non human about Ziggy and couldn’t just leave him there.

“You’re not **serious?** ” Roland made a face of distress, “you look like a _Christmas tree!”_


	2. Chapter 2

Ziggy held out his arms, doing a little spin for Roland’s appraisal but his crest fell upon hearing the review. He looked down at himself, sequins and glitter, everything sparkled and fluffed. **He** thought he looked _fabulous_ …

“Oh.. “ Ziggy pouted slightly, “well.. I wasn’t going for Christmas tree exactly.. Let me go and change into something more comfortable!”

He scurried off, smirk set in stone upon his face as he undressed, tripping as he went along and he was naked by the time he got to the closet. Taking out a pair of form hugging leather pants, he squeezed into them and ran his fingers over the lump between his legs, making it bulge as his eyes fluttered.

“ _Mmm_.. “ he purred, wanting Roland to touch him there but so far he’d struck out at every attempt.

Ziggy then hurried back downstairs to present himself to Roland. “How about now?” he wondered, keeping his hands behind his back to try and appear subordinate, sometimes that worked better on more dominate male figures, “am I very sexy, Sir?”


	3. Chapter 3

Roland looked up from his paper again, just in time to see Ziggy run off. 

“Ziggy!” Roland called to him, “I didn’t mean for.. ugh.. “ 

Too late, the rascal was gone off to change again, his pale ass flashing as he stumbled for the staircase. Roland wasn’t sure exactly how many times Ziggy changed his outfit in one day, he’d lost count too many times to bother keeping track anymore and he had other, more important things to think about. 

He sighed and looked back down at his paper, but he knew it wasn’t going to be long before Ziggy would return, so he set it down and looked up as, sure enough, Ziggy came back.

“Now you have even less on,” Roland grumbled, looking him up and down, “how is **that** more comfortable?”

Roland folded his arms and looked away. 

“Honestly,” he said with a near pout, “you look like a _street walker_.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ziggy only ever tried to please, he was eager to impress Roland with his choice of clothing and his keen fashion sense, so when his outfit was rejected yet again, his shoulders slumped, deflated. Further insulted he was, by Roland turning his face away.

“I suppose it is a **bit** tight,” Ziggy sighed, seating himself right beside Roland so that their bodies touched. He was being naughty, he knew Roland did not like to be touched.

Ziggy leaned his chin lightly upon Roland’s shoulder, blowing a warm breeze into his ear.

“Wanna feel it” Ziggy murmured, catching Roland by the wrist and dragging his hand, palm down, up over his thigh towards his growing bulge. 

Ziggy enjoyed it when Roland called him names, because he was so inventive with them. He never used expletives and he would visibly cringe at the sound of them. 

“Roland.. please,” Ziggy whined, thrusting his hips, “ **touch me**.. “

For as long as Ziggy had known Roland, he had never behaved sexually in any way. It frustrated the constantly aroused Martian, he _craved_ to be touched and handled, _needed_ to be fucked..

But Roland, never had anyone over. He never even masturbated and Ziggy would know, his hearing was far superior and he hadn’t even heard so much as a desperate simpering whimper from the stubborn, older man.


	5. Chapter 5

Roland shook his head a little, Ziggy was fast becoming one of his most curious and interesting daily interactions but Ziggy was so full of energy and pent up sexual tension, Roland wasn’t sure if he could take it much more before he finally snapped at the boy.

“Just a **bit**?” he grumbled, stealing another glance and offering Ziggy a withered expression and shifting slightly away as Ziggy plonked himself right on up there next to him.

He shivered as Ziggy blew into his ear, disliking the sensation and not appreciating the chin resting upon his shoulder. “No,” Roland snarled, pulling back his hand away from Ziggy’s thigh.

Roland turned to look at Ziggy when the request was made, but he wouldn’t.. he _couldn’t_..  “Ziggy I’m not like that,” he confessed, struggling not to relive his trauma. 

He noticed the hip thrust and heard the pleading tone in Ziggy’s voice, settling back into the sofa and exhaling with a sigh. “If I touch you,” Roland almost clenched his teeth at the thought, “you do **not** touch me back, understand?” 


	6. Chapter 6

Ziggy looked at Roland and shrugged, of course his clothes were tight, that’s how he liked to wear them. It’s what drew attention to him initially, after that, it was just a matter of seduction and charm. 

He looked offended when Roland dragged his hand away from Ziggy’s thigh, eyes cast downwards in guilt when Roland explained to him that he was not like that. “Like what?” Ziggy wondered, gaze lifted in upset, was his behavior so offensive as all that? “What’s wrong with it?”

Ziggy rubbed his own thighs, fingers hooking into the waistband of his silken underwear, dragging them down slowly to allow his length to spring free and rest upon his flat stomach. “Yes Roland,” he promised softly, heat rising from his body as his cock began to lift in anticipation and arousal, “I won’t touch you.. “ Heart racing, cock pulsing and standing to attention, Ziggy whimpered, begging for Roland’s virgin fingers to finally touch another person’s sexual organ in a sexual manner for the very first time..


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m not into _this_ ,” Roland explained to Ziggy, gesturing between their bodies, “I’m sure there is nothing wrong with it, I just don’t think it’s a necessary activity for me.” 

He watched nervously as Ziggy set free his erection, Roland turned away and started to count whatever objects he could locate with his gaze, teeth clenched and deep breaths being taken to try and calm himself. He finally heard Ziggy’s soft whimper, turning back to look down at the appendage.

Slowly, Roland hesitantly feathered his fingertips along the underside of Ziggy’s cock, it was hot and fleshy, but firm and not as offensive as he had initially thought it would be. “It.. It feels a bit like mine,” he noted curiously, “only much harder.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Ziggy fidgeted, he hadn’t meant to make Roland feel uncomfortable.

“I understand,” Ziggy replied quietly. 

Who else would there be, that was quite like him? He didn’t know why he was this way, perhaps it was genetic, perhaps it was conditioning, or maybe it had been environmental factors that had played a part in it. He never really liked to dwell on it, or question it too much, it made him feel depressed and a depressed Ziggy was a **monster** indeed.

Feeling Roland’s fingertips run over his hardening flesh was a victory in itself, Ziggy looked down, watching his cock be stroked and he licked his lips, uttering a soft moan of pleasure and wanting. Ziggy lowered his hand down to stroke himself, his fingertips running alongside Roland’s.

“It feels good, Sir,” Ziggy breathed softly, “ _uhh_..”

Ziggy resisted wanting to touch Roland, that was the established rule but _damn…_

He looked up at Roland’s eyes and rolled his own to close them slowly, a long, low moan escaping him as he let his head fall back, lips parted and body yearning for something more but he had to be patient.

“Yessss,” he murmured, parting his thighs, “I wanna be _sucked_ , please.. _please_.. “ 


	9. Chapter 9

Roland shook his head, but he was careful not to broach the subject again. As difficult as he could be himself when he was in a temper, Ziggy was far worse by all accounts. The young Martian was quite sweet, extremely in-heat for much of the time and quite amusing when animated, but in a bad mood, not even Roland being a demon was enough to prevent a tantrum. 

Ziggy’s soft murmurs and sighs, moans and hums, stirred something in Roland and he watched intently, stroking Ziggy’s growing, hardening cock and enjoying the sensation of control and the upper hand that he held over the young creature.

“Good,” he said softly, trying to avoid actually looking at the erect flesh and just watched Ziggy’s beautiful face contort with pleasure. But Ziggy’s next request left him quite baffled. 

“Sucked?” Roland tilted his head, “wha-.. oh forget it. I am _not_ putting **that** in my mouth. Are you aware how _disgusting_ that sounds? You _urinate_ from there! No, absolutely not. No way, no how, will I ever, _ever_ put that thing anywhere _near_ my mouth. You shall have to just be satisfied with my hand, else do it yourself.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Mmm,” Ziggy moaned and closed his eyes, running his fingers through his own hair, “oohhh.. Mmm.” 

Roland had such soft hands, he could not help but arch gently and tilt his head back. His moans were soft and drawn out, the strokes on his cock were sensual and languid, he couldn’t take the teasing and yet he knew he must keep his hands to himself.

“Aahh,” Ziggy slowly moved his hips in time with the stroking, “Rolannnnd.”

His fingers trailed over his own throat, across his chest and brushed lightly over his sensitive nipples, he whined softly, just reaching the base of his cock but hesitant to touch Roland’s hand just in case it made him get up and walk away.

He might have giggled at Roland’s response to sucking his cock, Ziggy had never put much thought into it, he just liked it. “It feel.. feels so.. _uhh_ ,” Ziggy purred, arching gently and running his fingers up over his ribs, turning his head and hissing, “please, faster!”


	11. Chapter 11

Roland averted his gaze every so often from Ziggy, trying his best not to take much notice of him. It made him feel uneasy, not so much the sounds he made, those were actually quite pleasant but it was the naked flesh and the fact that Roland was touching it. This was against his own personal rules, he could barely look at himself nude, let alone someone else.

It forced him to remember things, unpleasant things he would otherwise choose to forget. At Ziggy’s request, Roland stroked him faster, unaware of Ziggy’s hand at the base of his own cock because his gaze simply refused to drop down any lower than the boy’s chest.

“What do I do?” Roland questioned him, “is this good enough? What is the point of this activity?”


	12. Chapter 12

Ziggy moaned and arched his back gently, eyes rolling closed as Roland sped up his stroking. His own hand gave his shaft little squeezes of encouragement, as Roland’s technique was less than desirable but perhaps Ziggy could give him some pointers.

“Just keep ohh! Keep doing th-that! Babbyyy!”  Ziggy started to buck his hips, his hand coming up over Roland’s to guide his efforts, making him squeeze the head into his palm and finger the slit to tease precum from the tip.

“Mmm, ohh!” Ziggy hissed and used his free hand to give his balls a fondle, “it feels so good, sir! It.. I… Aah! Ah!” 

Ziggy half sat up as he suddenly came, onto his abdomen, chest and thighs.

“Ohh, aah,” he sighed and fell back, breathing heavily, “mmm.. maybe sometime I can.. return the favour?” 


	13. Chapter 13

Roland continued to do as Ziggy had requested of him, by sheer curiosity alone had he lasted this long without pulling away. He listened carefully to Ziggy’s moans and breathy words, uttering a soft growl of displeasure when he felt Ziggy’s hand come to guide his own.

Forced to glance down just to see what Ziggy’s hands were doing, Roland was captivated by the sight, mingled with the sounds coming from Ziggy’s parted lips. It utterly fascinated him, until the white stuff began to suddenly erupt from Ziggy’s cock like some sort of volcanic activity.

Roland let go at once and jumped back, on his feet immediately and taking out a cloth from his pocket, he began to wipe his hand clean with a soft growl of irritation. 

“Seriously?” Roland gave Ziggy a firm scolding, his heart beating faster than usual and the discomfort of tightened clothing, in particular - his pants; just further served to make him more irritable. 

“That was not funny, Ziggy,” Roland believed the whole thing to have been some sort of prank.

He set down the cloth into an ashtray, eyeing Ziggy with a little less hostility. “What favor?” he wondered, “don’t tell you actually _enjoyed_ making this mess?”


	14. Chapter 14

Ziggy would have collapsed in laughter again at the way Roland had just sprang to his feet, but he was still coming down from his orgasm and humming, trying to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry,” Ziggy breathed out, “mmm, it wasn’t meant to be funny.”

“Ohh yeah,” Ziggy moaned in response to the question, “I really did enjoy it.”

Ziggy slowly sat up, half closed eyes dreamily gazed at Roland. “I promise you there’ll be no mess,” he reassured Roland, “I am really good at it, please could I show you? You can stop me at any time, we’ll even take it really slow, I promise!”


	15. Chapter 15

Roland kept an eye on Ziggy, wary but a little concerned about him as well. He had just behaved as if he were in some sort of respiratory distress and had a mini sort of seizure, so Roland was not going to let him out of his sight for a while yet.

“I’m glad you didn’t think it was funny then,” Roland nodded, “are you alright, Ziggy?”

The tension left his shoulders briefly, as Ziggy clearly stated that he had indeed enjoyed the strange ritual. He sat back as Ziggy sat up, looking him over and slowly getting to his feet.

“You are satisfied, yes?” he spoke firmly, “I’m not ready for that level of intimacy with you yet. Please understand that.” 

He walked over to the armchair and settled himself down onto it, picking up the newspaper and lowering his gaze. 


End file.
